False Smiles
by tinylexie
Summary: Both Kingsley Shacklebolt and Lucius Malfoy are careful not to reveal their true colors to Fudge, but they have no problem with being "polite" enemies to each other when the Minister is not around. Takes place during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.


Kingsley Shacklebolt was discretely making his way to Arthur's office when he spotted Fudge walking towards him.

Kingsley quickly formed a false smile on his face. He knew that in order for him to be able to remain a spy for Dumbledore in the Ministry, he had to make sure that the Minister never stopped believing that he was one of his best friends and someone who could be trusted without a shadow of a doubt.

But then Kingsley caught sight of who was walking right beside Fudge.

Lucius Malfoy.

To Kingsley's credit, his smile only faltered for only the briefest of moments, and he was still far enough away from Fudge for the Minister to have noticed the Auror's minor slip up.

Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, had clearly noticed Kingsley's brief frown of anger based on the slight smirk that ever so momentarily graced his aristocratic features.

To no surprise, Fudge was completely oblivious to all of this.

"Kingsley," Fudge greeted cheerfully, "how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing just fine, Minister, thank you," Kingsley smiled warmly.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Fudge chuckled slightly. "Lucius, my friend, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He works in the Auror Department."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Auror Shacklebolt," Lucius said with a respectful smile on his face. "I have heard so many wonderful things about you. Many have mentioned both your great intelligence and your brilliant dueling skills. No doubt it will only be a matter of time before you are the Head of the Auror Department."

Kingsley smiled politely at Lucius as he took the other man's offered hand.

"I thank you for your generous words, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley replied smoothly, "especially since they are coming from a man who is as respectable and as upstanding as you are."

Lucius looked away briefly, as if he was embarrassed by Kingsley's praise.

"Oh, this is delightful," Fudge remarked, clearly pleased that the two men were getting along so well. "I am glad to see that I have the both of you in my corner. I need all the support that I can get."

"Yes, it has been extra tough on you lately," Lucius said sympathetically, "especially since Dumbledore and that Potter boy are so insistent on spreading their nasty rumors."

Lucius shot Kingsley a slight smirk as he spoke, but Fudge failed to notice it.

Kingsley, for his part, continued to smile politely at the blond-haired wizard.

"It truly is a tragedy what is going on with Dumbledore," Kingsley then said in his usual calm drawl. "I use to admire him so much."

"As did I," Lucius responded, bowing his head slightly as if he was truly saddened by Dumbledore's descent into madness. "But we cannot allow our previous respect of Dumbledore to cloud our minds. He cannot be allowed to cause unnecessary panic in the Wizarding World."

"I absolutely agree with you, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley replied. "I just hope that we are not forced to take drastic actions against him."

"We can only hope that's not the case, Auror Shacklebolt," Lucius returned, his voice full of sorrow. "There was a time in which Dumbledore was truly great."

"Indeed, indeed," Fudge spoke up. He then looked down at his watch. "Oh, goodness gracious me. Lucius, Kingsley, I hope you both won't mind excusing me. I have an important meeting to attend. My deepest apologies."

"There is no need for you to excuse yourself or to apologize, Fudge," Lucius said. "You do, after all, have the most important job in our world. I am truly grateful that you were able to make some time for me today."

"Oh, I always have time for _you_, Lucius," Fudge returned. "Is it all right with you if we finish our discussion tomorrow morning, around seven?"

"That will work just fine with me," Lucius answered. "Thank you again."

"No problem, no problem at all," Fudge said.

He then turned to Kingsley. "I hope to be able to talk more with you later as well, Kingsley."

"Likewise, Minister," Kingsley replied. "I hope you have a good meeting."

"Thank you, thank you. I hope so too."

* * *

Lucius and Kingsley both watched as Fudge walked down the hallway, away from them.

Lucius then leaned casually but elegantly against the wall, but Kingsley could see that the other man's hand was not far from his snake-head cane.

Kingsley also adapted a casual, relaxed pose, but Lucius could tell that the other man's hand was not far from his wand.

"You truly are a tragedy, Shacklebolt," the blond-haired wizard suddenly remarked, his voice still as respectful as ever.

"What makes you say that, Malfoy?" Kingsley asked, his voice also still respectful.

"You are not like the Order members," Lucius explained.

Kingsley's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, yes, Shacklebolt," Lucius smirked, "I know that you are one of Dumbledore's men."

"And I know that you are one of Voldemort's men," Kingsley returned, smiling brightly.

It was now Lucius's turn for his eyes to widen slightly. There weren't many who would dare to call the Dark Lord by his name, even with him not being currently present.

"Many people have mentioned how cunning you are," Lucius then smiled, quickly recovering himself, "but they have failed to mention your boldness. That's why you are truly a tragedy. You are a Pureblood of good breeding. That fool Arthur Weasley would have come to Dumbledore's defense, but not you. No, you know how to play your cards much better than Arthur does, and you also know how to speak the right words at the right times. But alas, you have decided to side with Dumbledore. It truly is a pity. You could have been someone truly great."

"Greatness means different things to different people," Kingsley remarked calmly.

"Now you are sounding like Dumbledore," Lucius sneered. "You disappointment me, Shacklebolt. I had been expecting better out of someone like you. Perhaps everyone was wrong about you."

Lucius then stepped away from wall, which he had been leaning against.

"I take it that you are leaving now, Malfoy," Kingsley commented, his voice polite.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Lucius replied with a slight sigh as if he was truly sorry to be going. "I have much business to attend to, just like I know you do as well. By the way, I trust that Sirius Black will soon be found in Tibet."

"I'm working on that," Kingsley smiled.

"The Wizarding World will rest a lot easier as soon as Black is caught," Lucius smiled back.

"As will I," Kingsley replied. "I have been spending way too many hours on searching for him. It is quite exhausting."

Lucius chuckled slightly. "I'm glad to see that I wasn't completely wrong. You _are_ different from the others after all. Farewell for now."

"I can only hope that it's not too long before I see you again, Malfoy," Kingsley spoke as the other wizard began to walk past him.

Lucius paused for the briefest of moments, but he quickly recovered himself. He then turned and smirked at the Auror.

"Oh, there's no need for you to worry about that, Shacklebolt," Lucius smiled pleasantly. "I intend to see you again _very_ soon. Until then, do take care of yourself."

Lucius then turned and stalked off with all the confidence in the world.

"I am not the one who's the tragedy, Malfoy," Kingsley muttered to himself as he watched the other wizard's backside disappear around the corner of the hallway.

Kingsley then turned and began to walk down the hallway in the opposite direction of Lucius.


End file.
